Heartbroken in Connecticut
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: AFTER FIVE YEARS, THIS STORY IS FINALLY BACK, WITH CHAPTER ONE COMPLETELY RE-DONE. STORY TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS AFTER RORY DROPS OUT OF YALE. What if Lorelai and Rory had never made up like they originally did on the show?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : So, I wrote this story back in**** 2005-2006, I think. Back when Rory had JUST dropped out of Yale, so this story is pretty old. I did delete it, and now I am bringing it back, because I remember several people telling me they wanted me to update the next chapter. So here I am, about 5 or so years later, finally continuing on with this story. It is now back, better than ever. And I am back, as a better writer, because when I wrote it last, I was 15, and had no REAL knowledge of the writing world. So before I continue on, I would like to ask you, if you see any mistakes, or anything I need to fix, just let me know. I also want to thank my beta, Theresa for reading this story over, before I posted it. I also would like to thank another lovely beta by the name of ****Dom0916107****, for giving me ideas in certain parts of this story.**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls, or the characters. ASP and her husband do. I am in no way affiliated with the Gilmore Girls in any ways. The only thing I DO own are all seven seasons(yay for me! xD ), and I am proud to say that any random character (like L&L's kids) that pop into the story belong to me._

**Heartbroken in Connecticut**

She let out a soft hiss of pain, quickly breaking out of her thoughts as her one-year old daughter, Katherine Amelia Danes; otherwise known as Kittykatkins, or Kit hit her in the stomach. "Guh." She said in pain, as she picked up Katherine, who was looking for some attention and whining a little. Picking up her daughter, Lorelai made her way over to the kitchen, Katherine on her hip, and she started heating up a bottle for her daughter. While waiting, she softly began to sing to her baby girl, running a hand through the little hair on her head she had.

'_Just another manic Monday, wish it were Sunday.'_ Lorelai Danes sang softly, earning a squeal from her daughter. Amused, she gently began to tickle her daughter, causing Katherine to let out a louder squeal of delight. When the bottle was finished, Lorelai checked its temperature, then went back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch, allowing Katherine to drink the bottle.

The weather outside was surprisingly exactly like Lorelai's current mood. Depressing. The sun seemed to be hiding behind the clouds, or was on vacation, either way, the sun was not present at all. The skies were not so much gray, nor were they blue. They were more of a light grey, with a touch of white, sort of like the color of an elephant in a cartoon. Or like the roads that people drive on. The wind blew everything in every direction, and luckily, there wasn't a lot of wind today. There was however, some heat, which was normal, since it was mid-June.

Her husband, Luke Danes had gone grocery shopping with their sons, William Richard Danes –_who had been named after both of his grandfathers;_ and Jacob Robert Danes – _whose name, Luke had picked._ At first, Luke had complained, saying he didn't want to go grocery shopping, claiming that it might be girly, and that women would probably mistake him for a single father, and that people were annoying when grocery shopping, and that taking the twins, would cause trouble because the twins were three years old, and in the 'Grab everything you can, and let's cause an uproar' phase. Lorelai had let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around him, and calling him; her 'grumpy adorable diner man' to which Luke had responded that he was anything but cute, that he was a man, and men could not be cute.

And so, after getting Will and Jake to help her convince their father to take them grocery shopping, Luke had finally groaned, and grumbled, in a typical Luke-manner, and had taken them grocery shopping, leaving Lorelai home alone with their daughter, Katherine.

That had been at least an hour ago.

-O-

"Daddy, daddy! We get poptarrrrts?" Hollered three year old William, the youngest of the two twins. He was the wildest of the twins, the one that was mostly like Lorelai. He was always hyper, and his blue eyes were always twinkling with happiness, as he ran around the house, always trying to make his parents and his sister April laugh. William was always the one that was the most mischievous, the one that got in trouble the most, or the one that would get Jake or Katherine in trouble. He'd also be the twin that attracted the most attention, the one that people always noticed first, because of his crazy smile, and his laughter.

Jacob Robert Danes, mainly known as Jake, Jakey, or any other nicknames that his mother could come up with, was the quiet one. He was mostly like April and Luke. He was more reserved, and he was the responsible one of the two twins. Like April, he loved to learn, and he loved to read. He didn't care to be in the spotlight, like his brother William. Whenever April came home, he'd always have her read to him. April would read school-related things to him, like history books, or science books, because he loved to learn. Of course, that wasn't something he was ever going to mention to his brother though. He didn't want to be known as a fellow nerd, or to be known as the nerd of the Danes household.

Like Rory and April, Jake was mature for his age. He was mature enough to know what was going on, mainly because when Luke or the rest of the family wasn't home, Lorelai would confide in him, and they would have secrets together. He knew about Rory, and he knew the falling-out and everything that had happened between Lorelai and Rory, although when Luke was around, he asked questions like Will, so he wouldn't arise any suspicions, or get his mother in trouble for having told him such an adult-type of conversation. And like Rory and April, Jake was also really shy around people, yet could be hyper once you took the time to get to know him as an individual, not as William's twin.

He could speak in full sentences, and already read small books, like the cat and the hat. He could make his own decisions regarding what he wanted to wear, or what he should say or shouldn't say. He was smart for his age, and he knew he was like his sisters. But around the rest of his family, he acted like Will. Speaking in small sentences, acting like a regular three year old.

As they stood in the supermarket, watching Luke figure out whether to buy whole milk, or skim milk, and William was running around grabbing everything he could and tossing it into the grocery cart, getting stopped by Luke every time, Jacob finally decided to speak up, when he saw that his brother's attention was focused on the yoghurt, and what type he wanted.

"Mommy usually gets whole milk." Stated Jacob, as he stood near the grocery cart, where Luke had instructed both twins to stay until he was ready to go to another aisle, and get whatever else was on the list.

Luke was shocked when his son quietly spoke up, because Jacob usually never spoke a lot around the family, because he was usually busy trying to follow in his brother's footsteps, or he was just sitting there, laying against Lorelai, always trying to make her feel better. And when he did spoke, it was usually in small, broken, three year old sentences, like Will spoke. Not in a full, smart sentence like he had just spoken now. That made Luke realize that both twins were as different as day and night, and that Jake probably wanted to be an individual, but figured that everybody wanted him to by hyper, love junk food more than healthy food, like Will.

Luke nodded, giving his son a smile, before placing the whole milk in the cart, and then looked at Jake. "Should I get one bottle of milk, or two?" Luke asked Jake, standing there.

"Mommy usually gets two bottles if there's one still at home. If there's no more milk at home, then Mommy gets four bottles, so that she doesn't have to go again, the next time she goes grocery shopping." He said quietly, and watched as his father grabbed three more bottles of milk. "Daddy, Will's trying to climb into the area with the yoghuts and cheeses." Jacob said as he put his hand on the grocery cart, and watched as Luke half-stomped over to where his other son was. Luke picked up William, and made his way over to the cart, placing him in it, causing Jacob to giggle and mock his brother, pointing at Will. "Daddy thinks you bad!" He said mockingly, causing William to stick his tongue out at Jake.

-O-

While all of that was going on in the grocery store, Lorelai had taken to sitting on the floor in the living room with Katherine, watching the toddler play with her toys. Katherine picked up a toy, letting out a happy laugh as she banged it against the coffee table, making Lorelai lean over and gently take the doll.

"Kittykat, if you keep doing that, your dolly will be hurt. That hurts, you know. You have to take care of her." Lorelai told Katherine, who had abandoned her doll already, and didn't care at all if her dolly was hurt or not. Katherine had now moved on to playing with a few of her brothers toys, looking at them.

Lorelai watched as Katherine toddled off to play with her toys, and when she did, Lorelai began to think about Rory.

Four years, three months, five weeks, and two hours ago, she had exchanged angry words with her daughter. She hadn't liked the idea that Rory was dropping out of Yale just because of what Logan's father had said. That long ago, Emily and Richard had stabbed her in the back, and since then, she hadn't spoken to any of those Gilmores.

Richard Gilmore had long ago realized his mistake, in turning his back against his daughter. He'd realized it a year later, and he knew that he couldn't do anything about it but wait until Rory made the first moves. And so he had tried to make amends with his daughter. He had been at the wedding, he had met the three kids, but he didn't see them very often.

-O-

After at least three years, when Rory had realized that she'd made the wrong decision in dropping out of Yale – thanks to a certain town hoodlum who used to be the love of her life. She had gone back to Yale, she had been the Editor of the Yale Daily News, she had become successful, and graduated from Yale, she had met a wonderful guy, who she had now been dating for a few years, but there was one thing missing. Half of her heart was missing. The other half of Rory's heart was in Stars Hollow, currently playing peek-a-boo with Rory's little sister.

Rory had never gotten the gut or the nerve to make amends with Lorelai. She had always felt that because Lorelai hadn't approved of her being with Logan, dropping out of Yale, joining the DAR, or liking her 21st Birthday party that Lorelai didn't approve of who she was now.

After she had dropped out of Yale, Rory had always thought that Lorelai was jealous of the relationship Rory now had with her grandparents. She thought that Lorelai felt replaced, and that Emily and Richard now had the daughter they had always wanted, which was why she had never made any moves to contact Lorelai at all, or answer the wedding invite she had received. She felt horrible for having done all of that, and she couldn't believe that now, four years – almost five years later, she realized it.

Now, Rory Gilmore was working at the New York Times, living in a penthouse apartment, living with her boyfriend of almost three years, and enjoying life. That particular day, Rory had gone home a little bit earlier than usual, to relax, and to prepare dinner for her boyfriend, to surprise him. She had been laying down on the couch reading a book, when thoughts drifted over to the elder Lorelai, and suddenly, Rory had found herself in tears, thinking about how much she had screwed up, and how much she missed her mother.

Rory knew how much she had to fix this, and she realized that in order to fix the mess she had created, that she had to start off by calling her mother. And on that note, Rory got up off the couch, made her way over to her phone, and dialled her mother's all-too familiar number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Came her mother's voice over the phone line, in a soft, yet happy voice. It was the same voice that used to comfort her when she was younger. The same voice that always told her that she was an amazing kid, and that she would do great in life, no matter what obstacles she had faced. The same voice that had firmly told her she couldn't drop out of Yale, just because of one man's opinion. The voice over the phone that Rory heard was the same voice that she loved more than anything in the world.

And so when her mother's voice was heard through the phone, Rory's mouth got dry, and her mouth got numb. Her brain must have gone to Mexico on vacation, because she found herself unable to speak. She found herself unable to say '_ Mom, it's me Rory. Can we talk?'_ So Rory stood there, holding the phone up to her ear, listening to Lorelai's voice.

Lorelai spoke up again, wondering if the person on the other line would start talking, so she asked, "Hello, is anybody there?"

**AN: So, that's pretty much all I have for Chapter one. I'm sure that those who read the first version of 'Heartbroken in Connecticut' have noticed the HUGE improvement in my writing. If I remember correctly, the first version had like, two small paragraphs, and crappy grammar. Again, I apologize for that. I will also point out, that I have changed the names of Lorelai and Luke's kids. And also, I have the first five chapters written out on paper already, so I know where this is going, and I am definitely going to be focusing only on this story. So, uh…review, please?**** Oh, I forgot to mention one tiny, itty bitty, little detail, so I'll mention it now. This story is normally supposed to be in Luke's point of view, and for the rest of the chapters after chapter two, it will focus only on Luke, and how he deals with a broken Lorelai, and what he went through after Lorelai and Rory stopped speaking to each other. Expect flashbacks. But yeah, this is mainly a Luke story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, as I have told you before. Oh, and I'm really sorry I took so long to actually get to chapter two. I've been really busy. Before I go ahead, I have a few things to mention about Rory. In this story, she is engaged. The fiancé will not be mentioned in this chapter. She's at Paris's apartment because Rory and her fiancé got into a fight, so she's staying with Paris and Doyle until she and her fiancé work it out. Like I said, he won't be mentioned until later. You won't get his identity until a few chapters later. One last thing before I start chapter two – I would like to thank my new beta very much for reading this, making any corrections or changes that were needed. I love you, iloveyouidiot!

**Chapter Two**

In that particular moment, every part of her body and mind was numb. She could not believe that she had actually chickened out. Rory was unable to believe the fact that she also had hung up on her mother. She was lucky that she'd made sure the number was private, but if she hadn't done that, Lorelai would have called her back, and then Rory didn't know what she would have done. Rory leaned back in a chair, at the apartment that she shared – or used to share with her best friend, Paris Gellar. Currently, Rory was feeling upset with herself, and also at Lorelai. On one hand, Lorelai had always been there for her, supported her, and was her best friend, and she'd hung up without saying a word. On the other hand, she felt as if Lorelai didn't support her in the decision. She felt as if Lorelai hadn't supported her decisions because of the fact that she'd been with Logan at the time. She thought that Lorelai had been taking it out on Logan – which, if Rory had called Lorelai and actually talked it out, she would have known that wasn't the case. But Rory had chosen to hang up on Lorelai. What Rory had really felt was as if her mother were judging her for her decisions, based on her boyfriend, amongst other things. That was a reason why Rory was angry at her mother. Rory felt abandoned, and she was hurt also that Lorelai hadn't come to court to be there with her.

The last time that Rory had seen her mother was when she was picking up trash on the side of the road. She remembered very well seeing her mother walk away, yelling "Back at you!" as she headed to her car. In that moment, she remembered that she had wanted to run after her mom, hug her, and make everything alright, like it was before she went to Yale. Like when she was at Chilton. She didn't like fighting with Lorelai. Right now, she wished she were a little girl, so she could go home, and tell her mother she was sorry. She'd be hugging Lorelai, and tell her she'd never let go, and she loved Lorelai so much, and Lorelai would get a smile on her face. Those were the good old days for Lorelai and Rory, but now, they hadn't spoken in a few years.

"I can't believe I just did that." Rory said out loud, not having heard Paris put the key in the lock, unlocking all the locks, and then pushing open the door, closing it quietly behind her, then locking it. "Can't believe you did what, Gilmore?" Paris questioned out of curiosity, having heard Rory's sentence. While waiting for Rory to answer, she unbuttoned her coat and took it off. At the sound of Paris's voice of course, Rory yelped in surprised, jumping up from her seat. "Gah! Paris, don't DO that." She yelled out, having a hand over her heart, giving Paris an unmasked look, as the blonde walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Rory, ready for some best friend talk.

"Sorry Gilmore, not my fault you're losing your hearing." Paris teased, as she stood up again, getting herself a drink and a snack, then sat back down, not touching her drink and snack. "Shift ended early." She stated, as she finally picked up her glass of water, taking a few gulps before setting down a half empty glass of water. Then Paris looked into Rory's eyes. "C'mon Rory. Talk to me." She said in a kinder voice, as she looked at Rory, with a worried expression on her face. Paris knew about the fight that had gone on between Lorelai and Rory, and she knew everything that had been said between both parties. She'd been there for Rory since the last time Lorelai and Rory saw each other, when Rory had been doing community service on the side of the road. Before that incident, Paris hadn't really thought that the fight had been too serious, until Rory had arrived at the apartment, looking broken like she wanted to do nothing but have a good cry.

"I miss her." Rory stated, looking down with a sad look on her face. "I tried calling her today. I dialed the number, then when she said hello, I froze up and –" She paused; getting a little emotional, then took a few moments to calm down before speaking again. "When she answered, I hung up on her. I freaked out and hung up without saying a word, Paris!" Rory said, getting emotional again, her voice getting a bit higher, as tears started to run down her face.

Paris didn't know how to respond. She and her mother were never very close – which was something that the blonde had in common with Lorelai Gilmore. Her mother had always been the one to support her school-wise. Hoping Paris would go to Harvard and when that hadn't worked; she stopped supporting Paris, although she still criticized her. Paris herself thought that she was fairly good at giving advice, and she knew that she was never too good at following her own advice – or somebody else's advice, for that matter. And so Paris sat there thinking, not knowing what to say, until Rory gave her a questioning look, urging the blonde to tell her anything, and she knew that in that moment, Rory probably didn't care what advice she was given, as long as she was given some.

"Maybe you're not ready to talk to your mother. I mean – sure you want to, and I can sense that you may object to what I'm saying right now, and you'll tell me that either in a few seconds, or when I'm done talking, but that sort of proved that you weren't ready. Maybe you should start with something simple-er like for example, contacting your mother's boyfriend. Tell him that you want to talk to Lorelai, but you're not ready yet. Talk to him, ask how he's been, how work is going until you think you're ready. That may take a few months or something, but at least you'll be taking a step in the right direction?" She said to Rory, finishing her last statement with a questioning look, and looked into Rory's eyes. Rory seemed to be listening to what Paris was saying, but she didn't seem to like that idea. It was rather – the opposite reaction she'd hoped to get. Instead, she figured Rory would have accepted that theory, and done so by calling that dude that Lorelai was dating at the time – if they were still dating.

"Have you gone soft or something?" Rory asked Paris, giving her a weird look. Rory thought that ever since Paris and Doyle got engaged – or got together at all for that matter, Paris had gotten softer. She thought that Paris had gotten nicer, and not as scary as she used to be. Not that Rory had ever found Paris scary, but it had been more that Paris had been scaring the general population of humans away from her. And she used to be harsh.

"No, I haven't. Focus, Gilmore. Go – call him!" She said shooing Rory out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. Going and getting!" She yelped, as Paris ushered her out of the kitchen. Rory made her way into her room – the one she'd had, when she had gone back to Yale, and picked up her cell-phone and sat on her bed, looking through the phone book until she found Luke's number and dialed it, sitting on her bed.

-O-

"Kirk! Get out from behind my counter now, before I grab you, and throw you out of this diner myself and THEN ban you from the diner." Luke yelled, getting tired of Kirk going behind his counter. Lately, if Lorelai ever thought of going behind his counter, or even April, Kirk would follow their lead, also going behind the counter, grabbing whatever he needed. Most of the time, Luke caught him when he'd started leaving behind the counter to get to his seat, but other times he didn't notice. But now, he had, and he was fed up. That, and his cell phone had just started ringing.

With an amused look on her face, Lorelai let out a laugh. "Hon, throwing Kirk out of the diner won't do anything. He'll just come back. Because he _loooooovvessss_ you!" She teased, and Luke glared at her, giving her an annoyed look, making Lorelai stop laughing right away. "I think I'll just… answer your phone for you, while you deal with Kirk." She said quietly, sliding off her seat, and went behind the counter to get Luke's phone.

-O-

During the time that the phone had started ringing, Rory was having a debate with herself, not sure if she should lay down on her bed to stay comfortable, or sit down. Then when she did sit down on her bed, she thought that would be too cheesy, as would laying down on her bed, so she stood up, and began to pace around her bedroom, making herself tired, and so she ended up sitting down, until she got tired of sitting down and began to walk around the room. During the time that Luke had threatened Kirk, and also during the time that Lorelai had been trying to calm him down, but had ended up teasing him, Rory had been pacing around her room, sitting back down, and standing back up moments later to pace around again.

Finally, she heard the phone turn on, and before the person who she thought was Luke got a chance to talk, she said hurriedly, "Hi Luke. I know this is probably random, but – hey, am I bothering you? I mean, if I am, which I hope I'm not, I can call back later. I mean – you're probably busy running around trying not to kill Taylor or Kirk or something so – maybe I should call back later."

-O-

It was something more along the lines of feeling hit in the gut. As if somebody had just punched her in the gut a million times. Having picked up the phone – she never expected her daughter to be the one calling Luke. Especially after all these years, she figured that Rory wouldn't care anymore- nor would she ever want to contact any people from Stars Hollow, aside from Lane. She thought that it would have been Anna, or maybe Rachel, or even Liz – basically anybody but Rory.

And so then, Lorelai nearly dropped the cup of coffee that had been in her hand. To avoid dropping it, she set it down on the counter, and that same hand flew to her mouth, covering it, to keep from crying out. "Rory." She said softly, before handing the phone to Luke, who'd been yelling at Taylor, and not Kirk anymore. Leaving Katherine there with Luke, she ran upstairs, up to Luke's old apartment, not caring to hear the reason why Rory had called, or to stay and listen to Luke talk to Rory.

So she sat there on his bed, staring straight ahead. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she remembered the night her parents had basically stabbed her in the back, allowing Rory to stay with them. And then she remembered months later that Rory had moved out, and she and her parents had somewhat got their relationship back on track. She hadn't known what Rory had done after moving out, or anything like that. If Lane or Paris knew, they certainly didn't share it with Lorelai. She knew Lane wouldn't say anything, because she wanted Rory and Lorelai to work it out on their own.

And while Lorelai sat there on the bed, allowing the tears to run down her face, Luke was downstairs, watching his baby girl, while on the phone with Rory. "Uh, hi Rory. You still there? Sorry about that. Lorelai – Your mom, I mean." He removed his cap, scratching his head then placing the cap back on, because he was a little nervous. He wasn't even sure Rory was still on the phone, but he talked anyways. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, and then waited for a response from the younger Gilmore.

-O-

"I'm still here. And don't worry about it. " Rory stated quietly, having gotten a little shocked and panicked when her mother had answered the phone, and then passed the phone onto Luke. She figured that they were still dating. In general, Rory didn't even know that Lorelai and Luke had gotten married, let alone had another baby. She'd ignored the wedding invitations - actually, she'd seen an envelope from her mother and tossed it in the trash after having ripped it up, not caring to get another opinion from Lorelai anytime soon. So in the end, she'd never known Lorelai was getting married, Lane hadn't said anything because she wanted Rory and Lorelai to work it out all on their own.

"I actually called, because I wanted to talk to you. I miss mom, but I'm not – I'm not ready to talk to her and stuff. So I called you. Figuring we could talk and stuff." She said to Luke, and then paused, continuing a moment later. "It was kind of a shock when Mom answered the phone. I figured that it would be you, and so I talked randomly, and she answered back saying my name, causing me to freak out, thinking I'd have to tell her everything and stuff. And I – I'm not ready to talk to Mom just yet. I'm not, Luke."

"_I – uh, are you sure, Rory? I mean, you know your mother. She'd listen to anything you have to say, and she's – "_ Luke said on the other end, but got cut off by Rory.

Rory didn't want to hear any of it. She wanted to talk to Luke, to take a step towards calling Lorelai on her own. She wanted to do it all herself – fix the mess that she had created on her own, not have somebody have Lorelai talk to her because they'd said so. So she had stopped Luke, before he could finish his sentence, because she didn't want to hear anymore about Lorelai. Rory knew that Lorelai was an amazing person – that she'd listen to just about anything Rory would tell her, as long as Rory came home and Rory also knew that they'd have to talk a lot before getting back to their best friend stage, before getting anywhere else.

"I know she would, Luke. I know. I tried calling her, and she just – she said hi, and I hung up without saying another word. I got scared. I'm not ready, and that just proved it. I just… can you please let me do it my way, Luke? I don't want to ruin anything you and Mom have, or cause you guys to get into any arguments, but I really feel like, talking to you would get somewhere."

-O-

"So let me get this straight. Rory wants to fix things up between us, but she feels she's not ready to talk to me, so she's talking to you? Okay, don't get mad at me, but that makes no sense at all." Lorelai said in a frustrated tone that night, as she fed Katherine, more commonly known as Kittykat. "That makes no sense, and frankly, that's a little stupid." Lorelai said, putting the spoon down and left her baby in the high chair, going into the living room and sat down on the couch. Luke took Katie out of her high chair after he'd finished feeding her. He went into the living room, sitting next to Lorelai.

"I thought this would be a good thing for you – Rory wanting to fix things between the two of you. Aren't you happy?" Luke asked his wife, looking a little worried, and put a free hand on her back, and holding the baby with his other hand.

"It is. I – it is. It's just that, the way she's doing it. I'd feel better if she talked to me straight up. It sort of hurts that right now she says she misses me a lot, yet only wants to talk to you." Lorelai said softly, biting her lip and looking straight ahead, trying not to cry. Luke rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, hating that this was hurting her. "I hate seeing you upset, Lorelai." Luke said quietly, kissing the top of her head and then looked into her iris-blue eyes. "If you don't want me to talk to Rory, I won't; because I love you. And I don't want to do anything that will ruin you and me." He said to her.

"No, you can keep talking to her. I mean, I want her to come back, and I want to fix us. I just don't think she'd take my phone calls. Or that she'd listen. She's capable of not going to our wedding, who knows if she'd answer my calls. You can keep talking to her. I was just saying that it sorta hurts that she'd rather talk to you. That's all." Lorelai rushed to explain, not wanting Luke to stop talking to Rory. She wanted Rory to fix things her way, and if that meant that Rory and Luke would keep talking as friends, and that meant excluding her, she would just have to accept it.

**Author's note: So, that was chapter two. I am SO sorry I took so long to post it up. I would have written it a few weeks after writing chapter one, but I'm so busy with college stuff, that I haven't gotten the chance to until now. About chapter three – please be patient. I have started writing it, but I don't know how long until I can post it. I probably will have it up either by next weekend, or the one after. Not sure. I'm gonna be busy until Spring break, which is April 11****th**** for me. Then I'll post chapters like crazy. So yeah. Review if you want. Tell me what you think. I take criticism too. It'll make me a better writer.**


End file.
